Icarus Complex
by Tetsuwa Shuuhei
Summary: Yang mengejar, dan yang tidak memiliki pilihan untuk berhenti. —Yosuke.


**—Disclaimer—  
Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 © ATLUS**

* * *

—Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4—

—Icarus Complex—

.

—Character—

Hanamura Yosuke

.

—Warning—

_Slight _OOC, contains SPOILER

* * *

Kau melihat figur itu—ya figur itu. Seorang lelaki berpenampilan normal, sangat normal, apalagi dengan rambutnya yang bak mengenakkan sebuah mangkok yang tak terlihat, dan wajahnya yang nampak pasif seakan tidak akan mampu menjadi apapun… atau siapapun yang spesial, atau membuat apapun yang bermakna di dunia ini.

Kau berkata pada dirimu, kau merasa sedang melihat sebuah karakter yang sering muncul di cerita sebagai 'salah seorang di kerumunan orang banyak'. Seorang figuran tanpa nama yang tidak akan berdampak apa-apa bagi sebuah cerita.

Tetapi kau tetap tersenyum dan memberikan tanganmu untuk berkenalan dan memperkenalakan banyak hal kepadanya. Kau merasa ini adalah kewajibanmu sebagai seniornya, sebagai sesama orang kota yang terbuang ke desa terpencil macam Inaba, sebagai 'orang besar' yang harus menerima orang-orang 'kecil' di sekelilingnya.

Dan lelaki itu, melihat ke arahmu dan membalasmu senyummu.

Kau tidak pernah merasa ada di bawahnya, bahkan ketika ia mengalahkanmu dengan telak di ujian akhir sekalipun (dan mengalahkan Yukiko yang terlebih dulu mengalahkanmu sebelumnya). Ketika dia membantumu melawan kawan akrabmu, sosok gelapmu yang membongkar hampir segenap isi hatimu—frustrasimu dan kebencianmu akan Inaba. Ketika dia menguatkanmu, saat kau tidak mau (dan tidak mampu) menerima sisi gelapmu. Dan ketika dia terus menerus membuat karya yang membuat semua orang terkagum-kagum dan memberikan pujian padanya.

Kau tidak pernah merasa di bawahnya—tidak pernah, tidak sekalipun, tidak akan.

Kau percaya kau dilahirkan sebagai seseorang yang spesial. Dikenal dengan otak yang cerdas cemerlang, kharisma yang mampu meluluhkan hati para kaum hawa dan rasa hormat dari para pria, keberanian yang tak tergoyahkan bahkan di hadapan raksasa-raksasa kehidupan, pemahaman yang melebihi seorang bunda sekalipun, namun… tetap dikenal dengan kegigihan dan kesungguhan hatimu.

Kau selalu percaya kau memiliki takdir yang luar biasa, memiliki kemampuan untuk mengubah dunia sama seperti pahlawan-pahlawan yang kau sering baca di buku sejarah, atau seperti penemu-penemu yang menciptakan hukum yang masih digunakan hingga sekarang. Mengukir namamu untuk dikenang dan diceritakan bagi generasi-generasi berikutnya.

Kau sungguh mempercayainya.

Namun kau tidak memiliki pilihan banyak, setiap kali kau melihatnya. Anak baru yang dikenal dengan nama Souji Seta—pemimpin dari _Investigation Team_, murid tercerdas diangkatannya (kalau bukan seluruh Yasogami), olahragawan yang tangkas dan handal, cekatan dalam segala pekerjaannya, menguasai berbagai bahasa, seniman yang dipuji-puji baik dari permainan musiknya maupun seni aktingnya. Oh, dan terkadang, kau harus mengakui kau heran bagaimana kau bisa mendengar namanya di kalangan ibu-ibu yang hobi bergosip di _Junes_, dan mengetahui dia dikenal dengan reputasi yang mengesankan (dan kau mengalami dilema haruskah kau merasa iri atau tidak untuk hal yang terakhir…)

Tetapi, kau tidak dapat membohongi dirimu. Dia—Souji Seta—adalah segala yang kau dambakan, segala yang kau harapkan, kau impikan. Dan segala yang _tidak pernah_ kau raih. Dan kau benci, terlebih lagi, karena kau tahu tidak ada orang yang bekerja sekeras dia. Kau tahu semua prestasinya, bukan hanya karena sekedar bakat yang berlebihan (seperti yang dimiliki seorang detektif yang kau kenal), namun juga keringat dan darahnya dan segala kerja kerasnya yang bercucuran air mata.

Dia mengalahkanmu, bahkan di dalam hal kerja keras sekalpun. Sesuatu yang kau merasa tidak akan kalah dari siapapun.

Kau tidak menyerah, kau berusaha lebih gigih lagi. Namun kau tahu, kau bahkan tidak dapat mengejar bayangannya, rekor masa lalunya yang ia terus pecahkan dan pecahkan sendiri.

Kau hanya dapat melihat punggungnya yang berjalan kian menjauh dan tidak nampak.

Dan semakin tidak nampak.

Kau tahu, kau tidak dapat menghentikannya.

Kau memberi dirimu sebuah tamparan di wajah. Kau tahu ini salah—ada yang sangat-sangat salah. Kau merasa ini bukanlah bagaimana skenario seharusnya berjalan, tapi terlebih lagi, ini bukan sikap seorang pria besar yang kau dambakan, idam-idamkan di dalam sanubarimu.

Kau selalu memanggil dia 'partner' (dan setiap kali kau memanggilnya kau memberi dirimu sebuah senyuman pahit yang tidak pernah dipertunjukkan kepada dunia), dan kau memutuskan untuk memang memperlakukan dia, menganggap dia sebagaimana selayaknya seorang 'partner' atau 'bro' bersikap satu sama lain.

Kau merasa sakit, setiap kali dia memperlakukanmu balik sebagai seorang 'partner' yang sesungguhnya, sementara kau—hanyalah imitasi yang bersikap demikian, hanya untuk meyakinkan dirimu bahwa kau berdiri di level yang sama dengannya.

Tapi kau mengakui bahwa…

Kau… kau…

Adalah seorang… tidak…

Kau…

Sesungguhnya…

Tidak lain hanyalah seorang yang sangatlah…

Ren… ren…

Rendah…

…

Rendah. Hina. Nista. Memalukan. **Menjijikkan**.

Dan di saat itu, kau menemukan dirimu sedang berada di tengah-tengah kegelapan, seperti berdiri di atas permukaan air berwarna kelam (kau sempat mengira kau sedang berjalan dalam tidurmu ke _TV world_, tapi kau tahu kau tidaklah seperti seekor beruang maskot di _Junes_…) Dan kau bertemu lagi dengannya.

Sahabat gelapmu, dengan seringai lebar yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya.

Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, tetapi senyum sinisnya menusuk dirimu lebih sakit daripada segala serangan yang pernah dilontarkan para shadow di _TV world_. Dan—bahkan lebih sakit daripada 'serangan maut' kawanmu yang penggemar berat bela diri sekalipun.

Kau mendapati kawan gelapmu, sedang menirukan mimikmu, bagaimana kau selalu bersikap seperti 'yo bro!' setiap kali kau bertemu dengan Souji, dan membuat gerakan-gerakan yang (kau benci mengakuinya) mirip dengan yang selalu kau lakukan ketika berada bersama Souji. Sok keren, berusaha membuat pencitraan baik, dan—dan _memalukan_.

Kau berjalan melewatinya dengan tertunduk, mencoba tidak memedulikan segala yang kawan gelapmu itu lontarkan. Kau mendengar tawanya yang begitu nyaring, menggema, bagaikan angin ribut di tengah-tengah tempat yang kawan gelapmu sebut sebagai 'lautan jiwa' itu.

Dan kau memberi dirimu sendiri sebuah janji.

Lalu kau memanggilnya, kau memanggil Souji Seta ke tepi sungai Samegawa. Tempat dimana kau sering duduk bersama dengannya, membahas berbagai macam hal dari komik-komik yang menarik, atau mendiskusikan lebih dalam soal kasus pembunuhan di Inaba, bahkan hingga ke opini masing-masing tentang gadis-gadis di Inaba.

Tetapi sore itu, kau tidak berencana untuk duduk dan ngobrol dengannya mengenai hal itu.

Kau memberi tahu kepadanya perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadapnya. Bagaimana kau menganggap remeh dirinya pertama kali kau melihatnya, bagaimana kau tidak menyangka dengan segala yang dia perbuat, dan bagaimana kau benci—dan iri hati padanya. Bahkan juga mengenai topeng bernama 'partner' yang kau ciptakan supaya kau merasa bahwa kau sejajar dengan dia (yang akhirnya justru membuat dirimu terpuruk dan merasa hina).

Dan dia memasang sebuah ekspresi yang kaget, kau dapat melihatnya dengan jelas di matanya bahwa itu adalah ekspresi yang jujur, bahwa ia tidak pernah menyangka akan hal itu. Tetapi dia membalasmu dengan sebuah ekspresi yang membuatmu bernostalgia. Ia memberi sebuah senyum—senyuman yang sama, yang kau lihat ketika pertama kali kau memberikan tanganmu untuk memperkenalkan diri kepadanya.

Dan kau membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama.

Kau melihat persona di dalam dirimu yang kini telah berubah. Kau tidak pernah menyukai penampilan personamu, baik yang terdahulu maupun yang sekarang. Terkadang kau iri dengan persona Chie yang nampak kekar dan berotot… atau Kanji yang besar dan nampak gagah dengan pedang besarnya (kau tidak pernah mengatakannya tentunya). Tetapi kau memberikan sebuah lirikan singkat kepada Souji—masih dengan penampilannya yang dulu, dan masih dengan impresimu yang dulu akan betapa datarnya penampilannya.

Karena kau tahu kekuatan seseorang tidak dapat dinilai dari penampilan belaka.

Dan di siang hari itu, kau masih tidak dapat menerima apa yang kristal coklatmu itu lihat.

Perlahan-lahan, ratusan, bahkan ribuan tangan, menarik dan menyeret figur itu ke dalam kegelapan. Figur yang selalu nampak kuat, besinar, dan telah menginspirasi banyak orang… kini nampak lemah tak berdaya. Dan kau hanya bisa tertegun ketika melihat bahkan seorang lelaki sesempurna Souji Seta pun, memiliki masa dimana ia akan rubuh. Jatuh. Dan **kalah**.

Kau membuang tatapan cepat ke arah semua rekanmu, kau melihat mereka semua memiliki ekspresi yang seragam ketika melihat pemandangan yang tidak pernah nampak selintaspun di pikiran mereka.

Teror, ketakutan, ketidak percayaan.

Dan kau kembali membuang pandang ke Souji. Punggung yang selama ini nampak begitu kuat, besar, distan… sekarang nampak sangat dekat.

Dan disitulah kau menyadari beban sebuah punggung itu. Beban kejam, yang tidak membiarkan dirinya bermanja-manja bahkan saat di hadapan maut sekalipun, beban yang akan terus menuntut dan menuntut… bahkan setelah nyawanya kandas, beban yang memaksa Sang pahlawan untuk nampak sempurna, dan menanggung segala-galanya _sendirian_.

Seorang Ikarus tanpa pilihan.

Dan di saat kau sadar, kau sedang melemparkan dirimu kepada 'pemimpin sempurna' itu, menarik kerah bajunya dan melemparnya keluar. Seraya tangan-tangan itu kini dengan tidak berperasaan menarik kakimu dan menuntutmu sebagai ganti eksistensi seorang Souji Seta.

Kau dapat melihat dari balik tangan-tangan itu, sepotong senyum gelap yang kau sangat kenal. Senyum dingin dan gelap milik sahabat kelammu, yang kini tengah menyambutmu mendekati ajal.

Ajal menyedihkanmu, yang mati sebagai pria tanpa nama, di dunia yang tidak pernah dikenal oleh umat manusia.

Kau mengenal sahabat bermata kuning itu sangat dalam, sehingga kau tidak perlu mendengar senyuman itu berkata-kata untuk mengetahui isi hatinya.

Kau mengepalkan tanganmu, dan sementara kesadaranmu perlahan makin lenyap di dalam kegelapan itu, kau membiarkan dirimu berbicara dengannya untuk terakhir kalinya…

.

"Sekarang aku dapat melihatmu mata-ke-mata."

.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_A/N_:

HELL—o! Uuuh, kurasa pertama-tama sebaiknya saya memperkenalkan diri. Saya biasa menulis di fandom saudara kalian, yakni _Megami Tensei_ (dan cukup heran kenapa _MegaTen _dan _Persona series_ harus dipisah padahal satu _franchise_). Dan karena akhir-akhir ini merasa fandom saya sedang sepi, karena author-authornya kudengar sedang sibuk dengan studi masing –masing… saya memutuskan untuk mencoba mampir ke beberapa Fandom lainnya (daripada saya ngespam sendirian di Fandom kesayangan saya). Salam kenal.

Lumayan sulit untuk mencari makna _Icarus Complex_ yang sesungguhnya, Wikipedia, google, dan banyak situs lainnya memberikan beberapa makna yang berbeda. Saya memutuskan untuk mengambil konsep dari _Urbandictionary_ (yang tentunya keakuratannya kadang sama dipertanyakannya dengan Wikipedia), dan deskripsi dari Helen Kirwan-Taylor mengenai _Icarus Syndrome_.

Dan terakhir, sedikit permintaan maaf kepada fansnya Yosuke dan Souji di sini apabila fic ini terkesan menjelek-jelekkan mereka. Tidak ada maksud merendahkan dua karakter yang saya selalu pakai di dalam party ini.


End file.
